


伪劣制品

by melodrama_L



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodrama_L/pseuds/melodrama_L
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	伪劣制品

1  
“我和你爸爸结婚，今后我们就是一家人了。”  
这是她们初次见面，凑崎在父亲示意下对她讲的第一句话。林娜琏蜷腿窝在沙发角落，紧了紧抱着双腿的手臂。高层的落地窗为她提供了绝佳的夕阳光景。在红艳橙媚涂抹，余晖一层层陷落她视力的沙漏中，这句话轻飘飘堆叠，一笔一画，将她此时正在等待的人描绘。  
她从白天等到傍晚。  
严格来说这里并不是她的家，凑崎在她家别墅隔壁的楼盘租了一套高层。那个初次见面用一次性染发剂装扮纯良的人，在父亲前往日本出差的第二日，便扬着漂成白金的头发将她领回此处，丝毫不在意林娜琏对此可能作何想法。  
父亲临行前叫她去书房谈话，叫两人好好相处，趁此机会好好熟悉。林娜琏不喜外人，家里本来也只有阿姨于下午打扫备饭，白日她去上学，晚上回到家就只有她与凑崎。所以其实在哪也没关系，反正都是和凑崎在一起。  
她当然也可以选择一个人。可当初对方接她放学后大大咧咧的问询邀请，又不免令她有几分好奇。关于这个房子，她想父亲大概是知道的，只不过睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
凑崎总是有惹人爱与因此荣获偏爱的能力。

2  
“你爸眼光真好。”私立高中的同学在与来接她的凑崎攀谈过后回到教室对还在收拾的林娜琏口无遮拦。男孩子单边手撑在她课桌，语气轻浮。林娜琏心里升起一瞬的厌恶，又强压下去。她不该恼，她与那女人不过刚认识，完全没有维护的必要。相较之下，她更在意凑崎这么快就表现出的示好。平日都是司机来接，对方这么勤快，完全没有必要。情绪缠绕，林娜琏尽力让自己显得不那么拘谨，可还是在回家的路上被对方捕捉到了低落。  
“请娜琏吃雪糕好不好。”她从后视镜看到对方带着墨镜一本正经，说出口的句子莫名带着哄孩子的气息。林娜琏鼓起腮帮子，余光瞟到对角线驾驶座上的人嘴角抿出的弧线。她点点头，又想到对方在开车，进而开口应允。  
“你的脸为什么这么红？”结账后等待的空隙被凑崎拉着手臂这样问。对方突如其来的亲近让林娜琏一下慌不择路：“因为你带墨镜的样子很好笑。”语毕她垂下头，让两侧的头发遮住自己。凑崎松开了她。林娜琏盯着反光的冷冻柜玻璃，对方面无表情托了下墨镜。是因为脸太小，墨镜太大的缘故…林娜琏在心中为自己的说辞辩解，不想对方误会，又觉得以两人关系实在没必要说些什么。  
其实很可爱。  
林娜琏在后座将齿间的塑料小勺咬得咯吱作响。凑崎将墨镜取了下来，林娜琏看一会儿对方鬓角毛躁的金毛，低头将雪糕一勺勺往嘴里送。舌头好像有点冻麻了…她悄悄吐舌，抬头与凑崎在后视镜中撞个正着。就在林娜琏考虑是否乘此说些什么补救下自己形象的时候，凑崎的轻笑一下将她情绪整个推翻，杯子里的雪糕突然开始发烫。  
“可爱。”  
林娜琏瞪大了眼。

3  
对方是在春天进入她的生活的，凑崎本人，也有着春的暧昧。  
“我喜欢你金发的样子。”林娜琏侧身躺在沙发上，手中摩挲着方才于沙发上捡起的一根金发，回想当初的羞涩。两侧缠绕食指，收紧，拉伸，因血流不畅而发麻的指尖，一只眼的泪重叠另一只的，发涨，她的思念，失去知觉——啪嗒断裂。黑夜吞噬她的呼吸，林娜琏闭眼，成为没入海底的鲸。一片冰凉中，温暖的时光倒流回脑海。其实只是一些很普通的时刻，像是周末去公园踏青。让事情不一样的，只是凑崎的存在，或许再多一些，她心脏的停拍，与更有力跳动的心悸。那些闪闪发光的时刻一直上升，直至成为星星、对方喜欢的星星，在每一处黑夜悬于她的头顶，像现在这样。可是黑夜背后没有更大的星星。  
林娜琏将沙发角落的毛毯抖落开披到身上。明明有暖气，却还是会冷，一如她在父亲归来那日半夜赤脚踩在大理石地板上锥心的冰凉。还是说她在楼梯上看见的客厅光景更令她寒心呢？林娜琏甚至不需要知道谈话的内容，光是两人间熟稔亲昵的氛围，她都觉得碍眼，具象成一把把匕首。万箭穿心。  
林娜琏总觉得自己像个影子。凑崎对她，是爱屋及乌吗？就如父亲爱街角那家烤肉店。  
是他和母亲刚过来这个城市打拼时常去的那家。关于这个林娜琏听了很多遍，从刚开始的感动，到后来逐渐感到悲伤。烤肉的风味明明越来越不尽如人意，可父亲仍常来。父亲爱这家烤肉店，就像对旧日温情的舔舐；是爱他的妻子，还是爱他旧日暖黄色的青春，蘸染情爱的生活，丰腴的光影？可以一口吞进肚里，像吃烤肉那样。  
林娜琏缩起身子。光会越过光，那两个影子能够拥抱么？

4  
父亲出差频繁，她们有时也会在凑崎的公寓吃饭，对方下厨；看起来毛毛躁躁的人做的大骨汤却是一绝。就这样相处也不错，林娜琏在沙发上坐着看厨房洗碗人的背影，渐渐合了眼，再醒来先是发现身上的毛毯，而后是沙发另一头开着小灯带耳机玩手机的凑崎。  
“在听什么。”  
对方对她突兀的问话也不觉打扰，手脚并用向她爬来的时候林娜琏心里一惊。沙发并不宽敞，不知道对方怎么想的，非要挤在一起。林娜琏尽量往里缩，但还是在对方看似失衡的瞬间把人搂进了怀里。面对面的姿势比较尴尬，面对凑崎浑然不觉笑嘻嘻的道谢，她只好又重复一遍：“在听什么。”“等等噢、呐。”将一边耳机塞入她耳朵的手并没有离开，而是搭在了她的脖颈。  
亚麻色头发的少女。林娜琏心脏一抽。“娜琏的新发色很漂亮。”凑崎的手开始顺着她的颈线一上一下，好像找到了什么好玩的东西似的。对方眼睛微微折射夜灯的暖意，像颗小小行星。“很好摸么？”似乎对光与热有天然的拒意，林娜琏闭上眼问，脖颈上的触摸也随之消失。“手感好。”是突然就带上点谨慎的声音。  
凑崎当真是大她六岁的继母么？  
钢琴曲落了，下一秒童谣的歌声响起，林娜琏被孩子的尖嗓激得脖子一缩。耳机线被一下扯掉，她抚着被勾疼的部位，睁眼看到凑崎有些不好意思的笑容。“音乐欣赏到此结束哈。”对方将几缕垂落的头发别到耳后。凑崎的耳朵好小，耳廓圆圆的，此时好像还在发红。林娜琏揉了揉自己耳朵。  
想要捏一捏看。

5  
凑崎还没回来。  
手机显示现在是夜里十点，点开对话框，内容停留在凑崎一周前对自己回大阪处理事情的匆忙告知。现在到了又一个周末。林娜琏盯着短短几行字良久，最终还是没有回复。  
什么事情？要去多久？林娜琏一直想问，可父亲也正在大阪出差的事实却每每让她沉默。反正，也轮不到她操心吧。甚至，就是和父亲有关的事也说不定。或者是公司方面的？她只知道凑崎也在父亲公司上班，却未问询过更多。她很少主动问这方面的事情，就连凑崎其实有工作这回事也是她们相处好一段时间后她才后知后觉。  
“我要上班的欸。”某次夜谈后对方打着哈欠如此调侃。那夜是林娜琏少有主动找了对方聊天，关于她未来的专业选择问题。虽说她心里早有想法，但总归还是应该与长辈沟通一下…如果凑崎算得上她的长辈的话，毕竟父亲总是太忙了。  
她想读戏剧。林娜琏本做好凑崎可能会沉默的准备，然而对方只是笑着问：娜琏原来喜欢戏剧吗？林娜琏本对进一步吐露所抱有的不安被抚平，一不留神就跟对方聊到了后半夜。“你觉得父亲会同意么？”“他很爱你。”凑崎最终模棱两可的回复又令她失落。  
幼年丧母，林娜琏是一直被夸着懂事长大的，父亲也对她满意。可林娜琏知道这所有她被赞许肯定的成熟，不过一种策略，是可以拆卸的盔甲。爱是什么呢？自以为的亲近，又会不会只是她长期对标准的迎合。只不过小孩子什么也没有，在大人眼里也就无所谓妥协一说。凑崎是第一个听她怎么想的人，可也是对方，错过了她今天的戏剧社表演。  
她们约好的。

6  
小时候想要吃蛋糕，父母不让，她生气、哭闹，父母无奈妥协她新上市的糖果，半推半就，她最终也喜笑颜开。用一些相较之下自己容易接受又能让对方满足的，调包对方真正的诉求，是大人用来对付孩子的常用伎俩。林娜琏在别墅客厅的沙发上闷闷不乐。也就欺负人家当时小罢了，她现在可是高中生了。  
只是，她以为的以次充好，会不会已经是对方批准给予的极限？  
凑崎最近对她明显冷淡些，今天接她放学后只把她送到家门口，说自己还有工作要处理，不打扰她休息，就回自己公寓去了。林娜琏觉得好笑：别墅这么大，她又不吵，有必要么？  
如果是需要自己的空间，倒是可以理解的。林娜琏起身往餐厅走，待看到空空如也的餐桌才忆起她之前和阿姨交代过最近不用留饭。她以为凑崎总会照顾她的晚饭，在外面，或是对方下厨。林娜琏最终凭借自己绵薄的知识储备做了晚饭，两人份，而后便对着料理台发呆：她不想去找凑崎。  
两人其实在小小的冷战。林娜琏拿筷子戳着盘子里的菜，自嘲地笑了笑。准确来说，是她单方面在生闷气。林娜琏本以为自己压一压也就过去了，没想到对方在敏锐察觉到她的心境后，也很快做出反应与她拉开了距离。这样一来，林娜琏就更不想和对方说话了。  
“凑崎她，也有忙的时候，你不要太麻烦人家。”前几日，出差归来的父亲在书房是这样对她说的。林娜琏说不清当时的困惑与之后随着醍醐灌顶而来的心灰意冷。觉得接她麻烦的话，就不要来好了。本来决定隔天就和对方说清楚，没想到却在当天被凑崎插科打诨过去。可她还是不舒服，于是便有了对方的疏远。  
青少年都很喜欢玩你不理我，我不理你的游戏。林娜琏原先觉得无聊，现在倒是结结实实体会了一把其中的煎熬。至于乐趣，倒是没有的。她怀疑凑崎甚至没把她的别扭当回事，想到这，林娜琏不免心里钝钝的。  
她的渴望在凑崎那并不构成诉求。

7  
起身洗漱，林娜琏从沙发转移到主卧床上。  
跌入床铺，就像扑入凑崎芬香的发。林娜琏没有这样做过，可她知道，她想象。发丝掩面，因漂染而败坏的发梢会挠痒她的面部，拨开草丛，就能遇见等待着她的神庙么？可以任她虔诚朝圣、亲吻的后颈。  
林娜琏承认最初只是对凑崎报以小小的兴趣，因为对方的金发，或是处所随处可见的毛绒玩具。可现在她开始停不下脚步，要往山坡下冲；刹车坏了，远处等待她的是平原还是断崖？凑崎让她落入湖中。对方一定察觉了什么。  
想要凑崎的注意力，她在向一个错误的人求爱。  
电铃与光屏同步，是凑崎。林娜琏在黑暗中缓慢地眨眼，看小屏幕的光散到整个空间，想起白日阳光如何一格格冲洗地板，午后乌云填满整个窗户，下午雨水探着触手登陆，夜的降临，与她如何想她。对方什么都不知道，她突然就什么也不愿讲。林娜琏放任它断掉，放任自己继续沉浸漫无目的的等待。如若她全心全意期待，则什么也不愿知道，什么也不愿想象。  
密码锁的声音也没能将林娜琏叫醒，直到凑崎拍着肩膀唤她。近在咫尺的脸，对方在林娜琏转身后退开。她用刚睡醒的模糊视线默默打量，对方剪了齐肩短发，好像还染深了颜色。  
“怎么不回家睡。”这里更像她的家。“嗯？睡傻了？”凑崎靠着床背坐下，腿脚缩进林娜琏被窝，“在这里睡的话，我就和你爸打声招呼，他还在家里等你。”林娜琏氤氲在胸腔的思念就这样被打散，取而代之是某种强烈的酸楚。林娜琏爬起身来，又顿在原地，凑崎把头凑到她跟前。  
“怎么啦…”  
林娜琏抬手，对方因而顺着她的手臂线条巡礼，狐疑地来回。靠近，收拢，她的手在抖，从凑崎的头顶，到肩膀上方悬空的发尾。她看到凑崎眼里流露出吃惊，却并未躲开。这吃惊令她心痛，又叫她隐隐兴奋。大臂、手肘、小臂、手腕，林娜琏捉住对方闭眼的瞬间，牢牢在掌心。她开始倾身，凑崎抵住她肩膀。骨头与骨头角力，空气中只剩颤抖，对方的前发蹭在她额头。  
“娜琏，成长的很好。”  
凑崎不成调的话像宿命的宣判，劈开她。电流窜到天灵盖顶，林娜琏一下摇摇欲坠，恍惚间听到凑崎哭泣。仿若身体里的游魂被召唤，她突然升起掌治风暴的野心——道德是做给人看的，每个人有自己的神明。林娜琏扑倒面前的人。

凑崎的爱保佑她。


End file.
